Lignite having high moisture content has been treated by immersion in steam or hot water under pressure and had its moisture content reduced to from 16% to 20%. Lignite so treated does not slack, but has never been used in blast furnaces to produce pig iron, it has only been used in a single water gas plant in Europe.